No String Attach
by nOy
Summary: GB-she loves to tease him..he loves to seduce her...but they had made a deal, never to have any strings attach..but what if 1 of them what more than that? What will that person do to get what they want?
1. 1st impression

This Fic Has Bura & Goten, It is no way related to the Series, total AU. Excuse me for any grammar mistakes and typos. If you can't handle those mistake then I advise you to find another fic to read. Thank you!

Disclaimer- Don't own anything, just using the character from DBZ in a fic!

No Strings Attach

He watches her strut her beautiful body on the dance floor attracting every men eye in the room. He can't blame them; she is a beautiful woman with an angelic like face but with a dangerous body. Men would kill to have a night with her. He a young, rich, handsome guy that any women would be jumping in glee just to jump his bone. It's been so easy that it has been boring for him even. I mean he give them great pleasure in bed and gift while he indulges his desire yet they always want more. He had seen her around many times and many times with different men. It won't be hard to get her and the bonus is she has no strings attach. From what he heard anyways. He grins to himself as he watch her body moves sensually capturing his attention below the region of his loin. Oh how it ache for her body to be press up against his. His attention shift one second to his drink and he lost sight of his temptress. He groan painfully at his ache, he spotted a pretty looking women, gave her the eyes and she was right over at his side. He whispers seductively in her ears as she giggle and they both left the club. Right now it doesn't matter whom he gets it from as long as his need is taken care of. He'll get his temptress sooner or later. 

___________________________________________________________________

She walked into her house disgusted, again she alone in this big mansion. Where the fuck is everyone?! Her father was probably off somewhere whoring around! She laughs bitterly to herself as she began stumbling upstairs towards her room but a voice stopped her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Screamed her father

"Out." 

"Are you whoring around like your mother?!"

"No, I'm whoring around like my father! Like they say like father like daughter?!"

"Why you little bitch!" He exclaims advancing towards her but she stood her ground. He tried to calm himself down enough not to strike her but oh it was so tempting. If only he didn't have to depend on that little bitch so much. But sooner or later he will get the money he deserve. 

"Just like I thought." She smirks at him and left towards her room. Why the hell heaven have to play with her! Why?! She drops herself on the bed and was dead to the world. 

__________________________________________________________________

He gets out a huge gasp as he releases himself. The girl under him is now sated, he quickly got off of her and began putting his cloths on. He threw some bills next to the table and left the room before she wake up or else he would have her cling to his arm. Though it pathetic to see he had to push those girls away so many time. He is not going to get a string attach to him. Its too much bull shit. Marriage is just a piece of paper with benefit, just asked his mother! He drove silently home to his mansion that his father left him. After his mother divorce his father and ran off with her younger lover along with half of his money, his father felt ill and six month later died. He will never get himself to feel the pain of losing someone he loves ever again. His father is the foolish one, love. He laughs sardonically to himself, how can he ever think such thing can actually exist! What a silly old fool he was! He went into his room and head straight to his shower, he undress himself and went into the tub letting the spring of warm water wash out his body. His mind began to wonder back to the luscious body he saw earlier, his temptress. Soon....soon...

_____________________________________________________________________

Once again he went to the same club he saw her at, he waited for her to show up, he picture how he was going to greet her and she will be in awe of his handsomeness, built body and wealth. They would share a erotic dance and he will whisper things he would do to her and they would head off to some unknown hotel and he'll have her sweet long legs wrap around his in no time. Just as if on cue she enter the club dress in a sexy red dress that showed off her sexy legs. He licked his lips in anticipation. He was about to make his move when she headed towards him. She came to the bar and orders herself a shot. He sat there watching her, she gave him a sideway glance but paid no interest to his presence what so ever. That angers him, she should have been in awe of his handsomeness. He was supposed to give her his deadly sexy smile and she is supposed to be all over him. Well isn't this the challenge he been wanting?! Hell ya. This one he has to make a little effort, something of a change isn't so bad.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She turns towards him and licked her lips and shrug. He told the bartender to order her another shot.

Soon after that drink it seems they began to have a drinking contest, she can hold in her liquid as good as any man. Which isn't surprising she has been around, if you get his drift. She glared at him and has taken his challenge, after all she never backs down on a man before and she isn't going to start with him. Straight off the bat she knew he was different, he didn't flock to her feet like a lovesick puppy like the other guys. She'd eat guys like him alive; he won't stand a chance. 

________________________________________________________________________

"So his name is Goten eh?" She said to herself as she looked through his wallet. He is a delicious looking man. With a gorgeous face but an even banger body, so nicely bronze. She threw his wallet on the bed and smirk to herself.

"Thanks for the service lover boy." She laughs as she threw 30 dollars on the table corner. 

Goten work up with a massive hang over, the only thing he remembers was taking shot with his temptress. He looked around his surrounding and found himself in a bed his shirt open and he look a mess. He turns to the side and 30 dollars laying on the table with a note saying "Thanks for the service lover boy." He can't believe this is happening to him. Why that little tease. Did he even get a can to worship that banging body and if he did he don't remember jack shit! Owww...he moaned to himself as he lay back down. This is far from over. 

"That little bitch! Only 30 dollars! You have no idea who you're messing with." He said with an amuse smile...

_____________________________________________________________________

She smirk to herself as she drove back home, she was imagining the expression of the man when he saw the 30 dollars. Actually 30 dollars is a little too much for these perverted bastard. She was giving him a compliment by even suggesting he even worth that much. She arrives home and found that no one was home as usual. She went to her room and head off to shower and sleep. It seems that her sleep was endless, by the time she was awake it was already dark. She showers and began her old routine. She dressed and hit the club. Her father is probably out with one of his whores. She knew she couldn't go back to the same club so she went to her other usually. There she saw her ex James. He still looks good as ever but to bad. She gave a smile that could make any man drop to his knees. 

"Bura." He greeted her.

"Don't sound too happy to see me!" She replied sarcastically, it seems he's still bitter after their brake up. 

"I wasn't"

"Touchy." She ran her finger down his chest teasing him and she saw she could still get the same reaction from him. She smirks and left. He grits his teeth and left the club. 

She never knew why she and him never work out; he was a nice guy. But after that it seems like he was taking their relationship seriously so she broke it off. Come to think of it her relationship seems to only last about 6 months or whenever it seems the guys get close she broke it off. It such a hassle to have a lovesick puppy sniffing at your ass. It was disgusting! She shrug if off and did her usually, drink and dance. 

He waited for her again at the club hoping to see her again and set the score of their game but she never showed up. Figure she can play the game but face with it up front she can't handle it. He'll find her, guaranteed in that. 


	2. Pay Back

Thank for the review! My 1st one and only kekeke...Disclaimer: Don't own any thing.....Read the 1st cp...

She woke up holding her head groaning, there was a knock on the door. It was her servant, she moan as she sat herself up against the head board. She asked the servant what the hell she wanted. The servant told her she got a phone call from the hospital. She quickly jump out of bed and headed towards the door, she grab the phone from the servant.   
  
"Hello Bra speaking!"   
  
"Ms.Brief, I'm afraid I have bad news."   
  
"Oh Buddha..."   
  
"Yes, your grandma just past away, I'm very sorry..."   
  
She drop the receiver from her hand and fell to the floor, why is life so damn cruel! She bet her father will be happy, he's been waiting for her death for the longest time. She headed to the bathroom to shower and head off to the hospital. She headed down the stairs and saw her father grinning at her.   
  
"The old dragon finally died! What a great day!"   
  
She glared at him and walked out the door, she jump into her BMW and sped off to the hospital. The nurse led her to her grandma, she stared at her grandma face. She made a few calls to arrange the funeral arrangement. She headed home only to find the lawyer waiting for her. Her father must have called them as soon as he heard about her grandma death, that bastard!   
  
"Hurry up the lawyers are here!" he usher her in.   
  
"She just died." she stated   
  
"I know that why I called the lawyers."   
  
"I have things to do so the lawyers would have to wait." she told him as she headed towards her room.   
  
"You little bitch! Come back here! I want my damn money!" he screamed after her but she pay him no mind.   
  
After she got all the arrangement done she drop to the bed and was dead to the world. That's the only time she's at peace while she was asleep.   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
He sat down at his dining table having brunch when a picture in the newspaper caught his eyes. "Eve Brief died this morning at Tokyo Memorial Hospital" but that wasn't what caught his eyes. What caught his eyes was a picture of Eve with his temptress. He picked up the paper and began to read. So his nymph is named Bra Brief, he finally found her. He laughs to himself, he went out almost to every club in Tokyo hopping to see her and she now drop right into his lap.   
  
"Jay!"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"I want you to get as much information as you can on this women!" he ordered giving him the newspaper. Jay nodded and left.   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Su stood in the from of the entrance to greet all the elders who came to bless her grandma. It's the second day, she plan to cremate her on the third day.   
  
"I'm sorry Bra." James took her hand and squeeze it.   
  
"Thanks." she replied as she continue to greet the other people. The next thing she knew she began to see all her ex.'s. Her grandma funeral became her reunion with all her ex.'s. Each one of them took her hand in sympathy. Edison, Nic, Joey, Pete, Eric, Tai and of course James. They were all great guys she didn't know why it didn't last, they just became too attach, she couldn't handle that. She shook her head to clear it.   
  
"I'm sorry for your Lost Bra." Her eyes met the most gorgeous deep brown eyes. He looked familiar, she only had a vague image of him. Oh my gosh! It's that man she meet about a week ago. Her expression turned from confusion, recognition to surprise.   
  
"Who are you and why are you here?!" she grit out   
  
"Is that any way to greet your lover boy?!" He whisper in her ears. She didn't answer him, he laughed to himself as he headed inside to bless her grandma. She began to greet the rest of the elders.   
  
The ceremony started, she sat in the front as the Buddha began to bless her grandma. She can feel the eyes of her ex.'s directing at her and the eyes of him. He watched them as they watch her.   
  
"I wonder who she going home with tonight!" he thought to himself as he grit his teeth, if he had it his way she'll be going home with him.   
  
The ceremony was finally over and people said goodbye and began to leave. Every single one of her ex.'s headed towards her. They all looked at each other and looked towards her. Oh jeez, why won't they just all leave, she just want to be alone right now. It was a train wreck waiting to happen. He watch as the 7 men approach her.   
  
"Bra..." They all began looking at one another as they all spoke.   
  
"Look I..." she began but a voice interrupt her.   
  
"Sorry guys but she'll be going home with me tonight!" He announce, she nodded in agreement, it better to deal with just one guy and not a whole group. They all seem to understand, nodded in defeat and left.   
  
"Quite a fan club you got there." He whisper into her ears and she felt shiver up her spine.   
  
"I suppose Thank You isn't what you want to hear."   
  
"No but I can use your service, how would 30$ sound?!" She jerk her body around so she can be face to face with him. He held up the bill with his hand waving it at her.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry is that too high?"   
  
"Out!"   
  
"I see my little nymph has a temper, I like that." He said closing the distant between them. He brush pass her, his thigh brushing against hers. He threw the bill at her and it fell to the floor.   
  
The next day was the cremation of her grandma body. It was a very tiring day, she poured Eve ashes in the Mekong river. She went home only to find her father stalking her out about the lawyer. She was so sick and tired of everything. They went into the room and the Will was read. Her grandma gave her a modest amount of money, enough for her to survive. She found out that her grandma shared in the company has been sold awhile ago and there isn't much money left. She saw her father expression and burst out laughing.   
  
"That fucking old bat!" he exclaim and left throwing a tantrums.   



	3. The Offer

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing.....Read the previous 1st chp.. ^_~.

A week has past by, since there is no use and no money to manage the mansion she decided to put the house up for sale.   
  
"Your not selling this house!" He wave a piece of paper in front of her. She grabbed it. "This house belong to me." He took the paper back smirking.   
  
Oh that is just great! No wonder her grandmother told her to get herself a condo, she knew her mother has left the house to her father! The man that killed her, how can you love someone so much that you can be blind to his horrible treatment towards you! She looked over and found her cloths packed. She stuck her head up, grab her bags and drove off. She went to arrange for a condo, she check her bank account and found that she has no money in there at all! That fucking bastard and lawyer had screwed her over! She began screaming out her frustration, kicking and screaming. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't care. She looked in her wallet and she has only enough money to survive her for a day. She headed off to the bar, she don't give a shit no more. She began drinking since noon and haven't stop. He watch her drown herself in the liquors, finally she was knock out. He paid for her drink and walked off with her. He took her to his home, dispose her on the bed, he told his servant to wipe her down and change her cloths. He went downstairs to meet his left-hand man.   
  
"Tell me what you know."   
  
"After the will was read she decided to sell the mansion only to find out that it doesn't belong to her. It belong to her father, he kicked her out."   
  
"Bastard."   
  
"She then left with her stuff to go rent a condo only to find out that the lawyer and her father screwed her over. That's when I called you to the bar where she was drinking herself to death."   
  
"Go find out what you can about her father."   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Owww....where the fuck am I?" she moan   
  
"In my room, here drink this." She knock his hand away and ran to the bathroom. She went straight to the sink puking her brain out. He went after her holding back her hair.   
  
"I didn't know I was that good! One night with me and with my seed and your already blooming." She glared at him as she wash her face, she has no strength to argue with him. He bent down and lift her in his arms.   
  
"I'm not pregnant!" she spat out with what strength she had left, she heave a big breath. "Nothing happen."   
  
"Figure, If I did it I would've remember it and you've wouldn't ever forget it. Rest for now, because when I'm done with you you'll need it." he said in a husky voice, he winked at her and left.   
  
The next time she woke up she found cloths laid out for her and a note. "Clean yourself up and come down for dinner." - Goten  
  
He sat waiting for her at the dinner table sipping his wine, he heard light foot steps and knew it was her. He can smell the sweet jasmine scent from her. She sat herself down and dinner was serve, they both ate in silent. His eyes never left hers. After the plate was taken away he spoke.   
  
"I have an offer for you." she looked at him then. "I know you have no money and no place to live." she open her mouth to speak but his hand stop her. "Just hear me out, I want you, there's no denying in that. I can offer you a place to live and money to use. The only condition is there would be no strings attach. Don't think that you can trap me, all I want is that body of yours pressed up against mine." He finished looking at her, her hand was clutch around the glass till her knuckle turn white. "Don't act so innocent, with all the boyfriend you have don't try to act like you all pure, I'll be in my office, let me know."   
  
She heard the door shut to his study, she grab the wine bottle and threw it towards the door. He heard it smash on the other side. She drop to the ground and began sobbing for her lost of her grandma, life and her virginity. A man like him wouldn't have let her go, he probably took her when he had the change last night. He wasn't a man! What does she have to lose?! She already lost everything! After she gather herself together and got her composer back she went into this study.   
  
"I accept your offer on one condition." She slammed her hand on the desk.   
  
"What's that sweet heart."   
  
"I want the money upfront and I want a time limit." He looked thoughtful, once he have that body under him and him inside of her, she'll get out of his system. He won't have any need for her that long. It beats going out every night.   
  
"How does 3 month sound. In those 3 months you have to be mine, bend to my every desire." He got up and walked towards her, his hand caressing her cheek. He lean in to brush his lips softly against her. She stood rigid with her eyes closed.   
  
"I'll have that leg of yours wrapped around me and you screaming my name soon." he said caressing her cheeks.   
  
"You may have my body but I'm not going to be responsive towards you." she spat out tilting her head away from him.   
  
"Well see.." He said as he walked back to his seat.   
  
She left to the room and sat there nervously. Is he going to demand himself on her tonight!? Why would he wait, he want his money worth, that bastard, he probably took advantage of her the night before too. Ok the door is lock. "oh you stupid idiot he has the key to every room, damn, damn, damn!" She twisted the sheet around her finger, he may have her body again but once this is all over she'll be free. She'll just need this boost, then she can get back at all of them!   
  
He sat in his office trying to concentrate on his work but his mind kept wondering back to her. Once he got her out of his system, this feeling will go away. He just have to wait and be patient. Her words rang in his mind, 'I'll never be responsive to you!' True he's a womanizer but all the women came to him willingly and so would she. He'll have her wrap around him and screaming his name!   



End file.
